1. Field of this Present Embodiment
This present embodiment relates in general to an article of hardware, said hardware providing a shell-like member comprising of an ergonomically designed keyboard configured for the user to insert and dock a computational display into said article of hardware.
2. Prior Art
By Patent Numbers:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,297,752October 2001Ni341/22Backside Keyboard for a Notebook or Gamebox
The disadvantage of Ni's patent application '752 for his invention is that his invention is for a complete electronic device. As Ni states in his patent “ . . . electronic device, said device being one of
(i) a notebook computer,
(ii) a personal digital assistant computer;
(iii) a game;
mounted in a chassis . . . ” and therefore does not allow the user to insert a device into his invention.
Additionally Ni's patent application refers to a switch in his words he states “a two position switch wherein, in one position, said screen presents an image of said keyboard aligned with said keyboard whereby a user is presented with a visual guide to keys on said keyboard and, in another position, presents data”. Ni' makes no reference to any application for super imposing an image of the keyboard on top of the screen content simultaneously. Ni's patent application does not refer to any infinitely adjustable intensity of the keyboard image or state the ability to superimpose a keyboard layout of its keys on the displayed content simultaneously.
US 6,909,424 B2June 2005Liebenow345/169Digital Information Appliance Input Device
The disadvantage of Liebenow's patent '424 is that his invention is for a complete appliance.
US 2005/0104855 A1May 2005Grossmeyer345/169Double Side Transparent Keyboard for Miniaturized Electronic Appliances
The disadvantage of Grossmeyer's patent '855 is in his first inventions his patent states “central area for holding a miniaturized electronic device” therefore his invention cannot hold a full size device. The device must be taped on by the use of a double-sided tape with his transparent miniaturized infrared sensors keyboard on the sides. Additionally the keyboard is a standard QWERTY keyboard and cannot be reconfigured to alien with the users fingers for use from behind. The user must see through the transparent keyboard to use the keys from the back. The size of the miniaturized device is limiting the size of the device that can be taped onto the keyboard without obstructing the keyboard from view or use.
In his second invention, his patent states “keyboard . . . having a miniaturized appliance embedded within the keyboard” requires the keyboard to have a screen. The device's display is not used; instead the keyboard is to provide a display screen on the first side with “an image of the keyboard superimposed upon the application program including individual keys on the display side of the keyboard.” Grossmeyers' keyboard, which is “electronically transparent”, requires a display, advanced software, and multiple sensors to detect the location of the user's fingers for displaying onto the first display screen. The re-configurable keyboard requires multiple sensors, cameras, touch screens, and/or other input sensors to detect the input of a key being pressed. Additionally “an image of the keyboard superimposed upon the application program including individual keys on the display side of the keyboard” is ever present making the display cluttered and hard to decipher with multiple images one on top of the other.